


The Tie

by NreaderM



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 10:15:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20151976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NreaderM/pseuds/NreaderM
Summary: Modern AU one shot where Lexa and Clarke live together and Clarke is arriving home from work.





	The Tie

**Author's Note:**

> Short one shot with Clark and Lexa. This is my first posted fic so any input is appreciated. The editing is probably pretty horrible. I do not own any of the characters.

Clark thought, “I am so glad to be done with this day”, as she exited the elevator and walked down the hall towards her apartment. She fished her keys out of her purse and unlocked the deadbolt. After she walked through the threshold, she set her purse down on the entry way table.

She glanced from the living room towards the open kitchen and saw Lexa. Lexa had her ear buds in as she stood in front of the pantry, gathering ingredients. She sported beautifully tussled hair that fell right below her shoulders, a long t-shirt, and some oh-so-tight leggings on her perfectly curved body.

Lexa glanced up and caught Clark staring at her. “Hey babe! How was your da….wait, where'd the tie come from?”, asked Lexa.

“Oh, do you like the lovely addition to my already stunning uniform?” the Clark asked sarcastically.

“As a matter of fact, I very much do.” Said Lexa. “I happen to think it's a very sexy addition to your uniform.”

Lexa took several long, fast strides and before Clark knew what was happening, Lexa was grabbing her hips and pulling her towards her. Clark felt hands tangle into her long wavy hair and soft lips meet hers.

The kiss started out slowly, but quickly grew in intensity. Hands were all over each other, sliding up and down each other’s bodies and tugging hair. Tongues exploring the other’s mouth. Eyes were closed enjoying the perfect passionate mix of feelings and emotions swirling through them.

Only when they were both out of breath and panting, did they pull away from each other. As they separated, Lexa reached towards the collar of Clark’s button up shirt and grabbed the new tie. Gripping the tie, she pulled Clark down the hallway and towards the bedroom. “Come with me,” Lexa said in a husky voice.

As they reached the bedroom, Lexa pulled Clark close. She kissed her softly as she moved her towards the plush king size bed. Lexa pushed Clark backwards, her back hitting the mattress. As Lexa moved to straddle Clark, Clark thought to herself, “maybe this tie isn’t so bad after all.”

As Lexa sat, straddling Clark’s hips, she threw her t-shirt over her head, revealing a lacy red bra. The bra covered just enough to cover the pert nipples beneath it. Clark reached up and cupped the firm breasts through the lacy fabric. Lexa reached down and removed the tie that had started it all from Clark’s neck. She tossed it across the room and quickly began to unbutton Clark’s shirt buttons.

As she was being undressed by her girlfriend, Clark ran her hands down Lexa’s supple, soft body and cupped her ass firmly, eliciting a small gasp from her. Lexa stepped backwards off the bed and removed the leggings, leaving just the red bra and matching panties. She reached for Clark's waistband and pulled her pants slowly down her long legs. They were discarded into the growing pile of clothes on the floor.

Both down to their underwear, they rejoined back on the bed side by side, facing each other. Meeting for a kiss, their hands explored each other's bodies, caressing, pulling, pinching, and rubbing. Slowly working the tension up in their partner’s body. Finally, needing to feel skin on skin, each removed their panties and bras, throwing them aside.

Clark took this opportunity to flip Lexa over on her back, straddling her waist. She took Lexa’s hands and held them above her head pressing them firmly into the mattress. Roughly kissing Lexa, she bit her bottom lip. She then explored Lexa's neck and earlobes with her mouth, sucking and nipping gently.


End file.
